Let's Get One Thing Straight
by Thatgirl2190
Summary: Rachel Berry just moved to Lima,Oh. she is greeted by a slushie from Sam, the guy she thought was her best friend. Will Sam try to make amends or just brush her off. will she allow him to make his own decisons either way. might change to M.
1. Chapter 1

An: this story probably won't see often updates because of my other stories but I just wanted to know how people's response if it's a good idea. And yes, it's another Rachel story. She's my Favorite Character. I am feeling a Punk Quinn shot coming up though.

Rachel had moved to Lima, Ohio from Knoxville, Tennessee, just three days earlier. Her dad had gotten transferred to a bank teller job in Lima. Rachel never had a glam life. Her mom left her dad, When Rachel was two. So it's just been Rachel and her dad. She sings and dances but never outside of her bedroom. She was born in upstate New York, but has moved least ten times in her life. She hopped when she opened the door to her new school McKinley High, she would get that fresh start, that break out moment but instead she received something cold and sticky getting thrown at her face. Her face dropped when she saw who it was, Sam Evans.

She quickly whipped her eyes off, and ran after Sam. Rachel's last neighbor just happened to be Sam's grandparents, and because of her dad's job and long hours. She spent a lot of time at their house, learning how to cook, bake, flower arranging, and other things. Rachel had actually first met Sam on accident, when she walked down the hall to grab some stuff, she forgot, from when she spent a week at their house because her dad had multiple job interview worldwide. She opened the guest bedroom door, to find a very naked Sam Evans.

'_Oh my god, I'm so sorry' Rachel said at Sam, trying to blush_

_Sam quickly pulled his pants up and handed Rachel a small tote bag._

'_I'm guessing this is yours' Sam asked 'I'm Sam by the way'_

'_Oh, I'm Rachel, I live next store. I know it might seem weird that I had stuff over here. I usually remember to bring all my stuff home but I was so excited to see my dad that I kind of forgot…'_

_Sam couldn't help but laugh at her, then put his hands on her shoulders 'you talk way too much'_

That meeting had started a great summer friendship. The two would have spent time in their dreams together if they could have. They didn't date, but both were convinced they loved the other but were too afraid to admit it. So now here she was mere steps from Sam who was now kissing a blonde chick. She couldn't care less, what he was doing or he was doing, she was pissed at him. She grabbed hold of the back of his neck and ripped him away from what had to be a cheerleader, then took her other hand and smacked him across the face.

'What the hell?' Quinn yelled 'Bitch what are you doing?'

'This' Rachel said, pointing to her and Sam. 'Is between me and Samuel here, not you and I?'

'Quinn can you give me a minute alone with this no one' Sam said

Quinn huffed off.

'What the hell, Rach!' Sam yelled.

'What the hell? Excuse me, who threw that gross blue shit on me, by the way your grandma made the skirt. 'Rachel said, showing the stain. 'Also, no one, really I'm a no one'

'You know I didn't mean it' Sam said, trying to get closer to her to hug her.

Rachel just pushed him away.

'Come on Rach, don't be like that' Sam said.

'Like what? Why shouldn't I be pissed, the only real friend I had basically called me worthless and bullied me on my first day of school. Hell I didn't know you even went here, or I would of choice Jewish academy' Rachel said, then stomped off leaving Sam to be alone.

Then just like clockwork, Puck came out from around the corner. Sam looked at Puck, who was obviously checking out Rachel.

'Who's the new chick? And why do you have a hand mark across your face?' Puck said, trying not to laugh, at his best friend

'well that is Rachel Berry, and we spent all summer together at my grandparents and well I was a douche to her and she called me on it' Sam said

'Wait the girl, who you spend all summer with that, you basically claimed very loudly that you wanted to make yours and have hot sweaty sex with' Puck said.

'When did I say that?' Sam asked confused

'last week at Mike's, who know giving you some jack Daniels would bring so much shit out of you' Puck said 'so what you going do?'

'I'm going give her space' Sam said.

'Why?' Puck said

'Because her Jewish ex quarterback father, is freaking scary, and she tells him everything. So if a huge man is running after me, say a prayer' Sam said.

'Wait she's Jewish?' Puck said

'That's all you got out of it' Sam said

'Pretty much' Puck said.

An: tell me what you think. So everyone knows. Sam always went to McKinley, Sam and Puck is best friends. Sam and Quinn are dating, Quinn and Rachel become enemies very quickly.


	2. Chapter 2

An: this is going be my last update until after Monday. I had a test yesterday and I have one Monday. Also, I'm babysitting probably on Friday. So I won't have time until afterwards to complete another story

Rachel came home, soaking wet, because a rain storm that decided to happen when she was coming home from school. When she got home, she opened the door, walked in and slammed the door shut. The force of the door shutting, it knocked off a picture frame, causing it to break. Rachel's father was in the kitchen cooking dinner, and put the knife, he was holding down, and turned down the stove. He went to find his daughter, which wasn't hard to do in a one story cabin style house. He found her crying in her bedroom throwing her pillows and blankets all over.

'Rachel honey, what's wrong?' her father asked, picking up his daughter's blankets

'Stupid, Sam Evans' Rachel said

'What did Sam do?' her father asked

'well, first off, thanks for telling me that the Evans lived here' Rachel said, 'secondly, the asshole wasted money to throw a slushiee at me, and told his precious girlfriend, who by the way, wasn't even in his life, two weeks ago, that I was a no one'

'First off, I'm sorry I didn't tell you, he went to McKinley and second, just go talk to him about what is bothering you' her father asked

'Okay' Rachel said

Her father kissed her forehead and went back into the Kitchen to finish cooking dinner.

Sam Evans, felt like an ass for how he acted towards Rachel. He spends most of the night mopping and that didn't go unnoticed by his younger sister Stacey and mother.

'Mom, why does Sam have the same look, which I get, when Stevey takes my Barbie doll' Stacey asked

'I don't know Hun' Mrs. Evans said "how about you go play, in the other room. I'm going to talk to him'

Stacey ran out of the room and screamed to Stevey. Mrs. Evans then walked up to her eldest son, who was sitting on the couch, with his body folded over and his head between his legs.

'Samuel, you are making Stacey worry' Mrs. Evans said, "what's wrong?'

Sam sat up, so his elbows were resting on his knees.

'I'm such an idiot. Why did I do what I did?' Sam said

'What did you do?' Mrs. Evans asked

'Rachel was at school today, and I slushied her and' Sam quickly stopped talking when he saw the look on his mother face

'What else did you do?' his mother asked trying not to get angry

'I told her she was a no one' Sam said.

'Samuel Evans!' his mother yelled, "I didn't raise you, to act like this and to Rachel.'

'I know mom' Sam said ashamed of himself

Sam went to school early, the next day, to find Rachel and apologize for his actions, but he saw her talking to Peter Wayne. Peter is one of Sam's closes friends. He heard Rachel giggle and could feel his skin crawl and wanted to go punch out Peter and kiss Rachel. He's dating Quinn Fabary though, so he couldn't exactly do that. So he left leaving Rachel with Peter.

'You are so cute' Rachel said to Peter

'Cute Hun, I'm a stud' Peter said

'Who told you that' Rachel said

Peter pulled her in and tried to kiss her but she pushed away from him.

'I'm sorry, you are great but this doesn't feel right' Rachel said.

Rachel then left the hallway. Puck showed up next to Peter, looking at his friend in confusion

'You look like you just got rejected' Puck said.

'I kind of did' Peter said

'by who?' Puck asked

'by that Rachel chick' peter said, he watched puck's eyes widen 'what?'

'of course she is going reject you. Sam and she love each other, but neither will admit it' Puck said.

'I thought Sam was dating Quinn' Peter said

'he is dating her. Rachel moved here from Tennessee and they met last summer' Puck said, 'Sam explained it all yesterday to me'

Rachel decide to make a bold move, she went to Mr. Schuester's office to talk to him.

'Hey Rachel, How may I help you?' Mr. Shuester asked, the small girl

'I was wondering if I could audition for glee club' Rachel asked.

'Sure, how's today for you?' Mr. Shuester asked

'That work' Rachel said.

If she couldn't get Sam to herself, she knew she could sing how she felt through a song. She spent the rest of the day, going through her iPod finding the right song.

After school, she walked into the choir room. She watched as Sam's eyes widen

'everyone welcome Rachel Berry, she is auditioning today' Mr. Shuester said.

Rachel begin to sing and sign 'you need me, I don't need you' by Ed Sheeran.

After Rachel finished up, she was welcomed to glee. Everyone hugged her, expect Quinn and Sam. Rachel was invited to hang out with Santana and Brittney, so that night she goes home with them .

**An: hope you liked this chapter. I know the end wasn't the best but it's setting up for the next few chapters. Also the song 'you need me, I don't need you' by Ed Sheeran, is on youtube. So check it out. **


	3. Chapter 3

**An: I seriously got bite by this inspirational bug, so you might see more and more chapter updates in the days to come. Least 1 or 2 for each story, But I also need to focus harder in school. So I have to balance those two things out. Another of my chats, here is the next chapter of let's get one thing Straight. Please review.**

Rachel had always lived a sheltered life. Her father and she moved around to quickly for her to make a relationship with someone. Yeah, she knew the neighbor's and hung with them and their kids but never got to know anyone at her school. So it was a new experience, as she rode home with Brittney and Santana in Santana's car to Brittney's house. Rachel pulled out her cell phone, that she paid monthly for, with babysitting money and other odd jobs she could find, and called her dad.

'Hey doll' Rachel's father answered.

'Hey dad, can I rain check on dinner, I'm going to hang out with a few people from glee club today' Rachel said

'You joined something. Sam had nothing to do with this, did he' Rachel said, 'no dad, this girl named Brittney did, we are going to her house'

'Okay Hun, be safe, no sex, drugs or alcohol, and your curfew is 9:30' Rachel's dad said,

They both hung up the phone. Rachel looked up and realized they were in Brittney's driveway. Santana turned off the car, and turned to Rachel in the passenger seat. Brittney hated the front seat and always sat in the back, it was one of the strange habits of hers.

'We aren't leaving' Santana said. 'Why did I over hear your dad ask about Sam'

'It's not important'

'S, can you let me out, Kitty needs dinner' Brittney said,

Santana rolled her eyes and unlocked the back doors to let Brittney out. Brittney left, leaving Rachel and Santana together.

'Why is it so tense around you and Sam, when you are together' Santana said firmly.

'Because three weeks ago, Sam said he loved me and we kind of had sex' Rachel said, mumbling sex.

Santana's eyes widen, she had so many questions she wanted to ask. Besides Quinn, Sam was the king of waiting for marriage. What was it about Rachel that made him break that? Also a better question was he any good and is she pregnant'

'You're not pregnant are you?' Santana asked

'god no' Rachel said, 'I'm paranoid, I had him use a condom, I asked to be put on birth control, which is hard to do when you move 4 states in 9 months.'

'We seriously need to have life story seminar for you' Santana joked.

The two got out of the car and joined Brittney in her family room, to watch the latest episode of Grey's Anatomy and paint each other nails. Rachel quickly checked her phone and realized that it was almost 11 at night.

'Oh fuck' Rachel yelled, 'Santana, its 11, I'm over an hour late, and my dad will be pissed'

Santana quickly kissed Brittney, totally forgetting Rachel was there. Called out to Mr. and Mrs. Peirce, which she was going to take Rachel home, and was coming back for the night.

When they were driving home to Rachel's, Rachel looked at Santana and began to speak.

'you guys are good togather' Rachel said.

'what are you talking about' Santana asked, trying to deny anything

'the kiss with Brittney' Rachel said, 'I don't know love, but I want mine to be like yours. My house is there'

Santana pulled her car, next to a house that could fit in her house. Rachel was poor and it was obvious. Before her thoughts could further into worry about the brunette, a tall olive skin man, with a chisled stomach and a shaved head, came out and was pissed off.

'Rachel Jennifer Berry, you are almost 2 hours past curfew' Rachel's father yelled,

Santana could see the look in Rachel's eyes, she never saw such guilt from anyone before, and she's with Brittney, the girl who cries over when someone steps on some ants.

'that was my fault, sir' Santana said, 'we were watching tv and lost track of time. '

'oh, well make sure next time, she isn't late' Rachel's father said.

Rachel went into to school wearing a small form fitting purple dress. Eyes from everyone including a few teachers followed Rachel down the hallway. She was about to go up to find sam and tell him how she felt instead, she saw Sam attached to Quinn, like he needed her in ordered to leave. The small brunette then left school. She had no reason to leave, well not one that would make sense, but she was pissed and could have killed someone.

Rachel stood at white house with a picket fence later that night. A small blonde answered the door.

'Rachel!' Stacey screamed, putting her hands around Rachel's waist. 'I'll go get Sam-y'

The little blond ran off and screamed 'Sammy a pretty girls here'

She then heard him respond 'oh Quinn's here'

When she heard that a tear began to fall down her eye. his footsteps came closer to the front door, but before their eyes could have met, she turned and started running away. Sam saw and then quickly ran after her. He was able to grip her wrist to stop her, and look into her eyes.

'stop' Rachel screamed

'Rachel, you came to my house' Sam said.

'I shouldn't have, it was stupid'

'It wasn't'

'Yes it was' Rachel said, pulling her arm away from Sam, 'it was stupid, ever to believe that the moment your eyes weren't on me, you'd be fucking another girl'

'Whoa whoa I'm not having sex with Quinn. You are the only girl, I ever loved. It broke my heart when you said you were moving and I wouldn't be able to find you '

'Well you broke my heart when I saw you kissing her' Rachel said, then turned around to try to walk away but Sam wasn't giving up. She was well aware of it too. He turned her around and tried to kiss her. She dodged his kiss.

'Samuel, until you decide that I'm who you want and I'm just not your sex toy, find me. but for now, just go back to Quinn. You were made for each other.'

Rachel walked away from Sam, leaving him to think about what she said, and how he felt about her. He then walked backed inside and slammed the door. Tonight was going be hard for both of them.

**An: hope you enjoyed this chapter. I thought Sam/Rachel needed to have their encounter/fight. **


	4. Chapter 4

**An: I'm going to update Let's get one Thing Straight and Rachel strikes back, one more time then I'm going to a small break, So after I finish you may not see updates until thanksgiving. I just to spend time improving my schooling and read books. Also, I preordered a Kindle Touch and I'm more excited for that then my 21****st**** birthday, next Friday. So basically, I'm taking a mental break to get my thoughts together for these stories. I have a new Live journal account and will be writing daily things about my day, prompts I find, answering questions anyone might have etc. So search up Hotmess2190. Please review this Story and all my other ones.**

Rachel woke up for school a week later; she wanted to forget what happened that previous week. The way she went to the Evan's house, why she did it she has no clue. Why did he make her fall in love with him? Why is she still in love with him? She pulled her comforter over her head and cursed the sunlight, beaming in through her bedroom window. She would have gotten away with it, if her dad did not take the day off, so he could clean. Mr. Berry had a strange habit or routine, where he takes Thursday off, to clean. While most parents give the chores to their children, Mr. Berry only asked of Rachel, to do her own laundry, wash her plate, and get a 4.0, so she could go to medical school. Mr. Berry opened up the door to his daughter's bedroom, and the smell of Banana nut bread swept through the room.

'Rachel, you got school, time to get up and eat' Mr. Berry said, as he pulled his daughter's purple comforter off of her body.

'School sucks dad.' Rachel said, 'why can't I be homeschooled.'

'Because you need to get friends and school doesn't suck, you just don't want to see Sam.' Mr. Berry said, clearly knowing what had happened over the summer and how broken she was about it now.

'Well least you understand part of my pain' Rachel said to her dad.

'That's not going to work, I'm going to leave you to get dressed' her dad said.

Rachel arrived at school, to find the site of Sam kissing on Quinn's neck in the hallway. As she watched them, her heart began to break. As soon as she saw Puck, she ran away to find a safe Haven. Puck wasn't stupid, he knew when something was bothering a female and he hated when women cry, because frankly it scared him. Puck then looked at his best friend with Quinn, the hot blonde captian of the cheerios. Puck went to go find Rachel. He tries the first place, he could think of the women's restroom. Luckily when he opened the door, she was the only one in the room, crying on the floor.

'I know you are in love with Sam.' Puck said,

'Noah what are you doing here?' Rachel said, 'this is the women's restroom, from the stories I heard you don't have a vagina'

'Good to know, you have a good source, and I'm here, because after being raised by my mom and helping raise my younger sister, I can have knack of knowing when a woman is upset'

'Where's your father' Rachel asked curiously

'I don't know, he ran off, when I was seven and my mom was still pregnant with my sister' Puck said,

'I'm sorry I asked, I know how hard it is to live in a single parent household' Rachel said, 'I live with my father, my mom left us when I was three. We have moved least 20 times already and I have gone to more schools then one should. We were homeless, when I was seven, and my dad lost his factory job in Kansas. We also lived on a cruise line for 6 months, as my dad worked a crew member, we had to sleep with 6 other people. When I met Sam, this past summer, he was my first everything'

'What do you mean first everything?' Puck asked,

' I never had a friend, someone to talk to, someone that was my own age' Rachel said, 'even if it doesn't work out between Sam and I, I still want the guy, who changed my life in it' Rachel said, she got up and wiped herself off then left.

Puck soon left the bathroom as well, to quickly to find his best friend. Of course Sam was with Quinn, he was starting to see why Rachel got upset. Puck has had feelings for Quinn since she transferred in midway freshmen year.

'Quinn, sorry but I really need to talk to my boy Sam' Puck said, grabbing Sam's neck. Quinn just rolled her eyes as her boyfriend and his best friend went around the corner

'Oww what the hell man?' Sam said, pissed off.

'You need to seriously think what you are doing. I just spent 45 minutes, in the women's bathroom, taking care of Rachel, because you keep stomping all over her heart' Puck said

'If you care, so much about Rachel's feelings why don't you date her' Sam said, pissed off even more.

'Because she doesn't want to be with me, she doesn't want any other guy. She loves you, man' Puck said, looking at his best friend. 'You mean a lot to her, when you realize that. A lot of things will make better since then.

Puck then walked away, leaving his best friend to think about what he had said.

**An: hope you enjoyed this chapter. And for those who are Quick fans, I am putting them together eventually. I have considered Puck's mom and rachel's dad dating but it's still undecieded.**


	5. Chapter 5

**An: today is my 21****st**** birthday, and no I'm not going get drunk off my ass. I do have a level of Class. So I'm writing yet another update today. For those who get my alerts. I apologize in advance. You'll be seeing a few more today. So please review all my stories, I know you are capable of it.**

The sky was still pitch black, with no light source in sight. Rachel had woken up at three in the morning, to begin her journey of running away. She didn't know where she was going run away to exactly yet. Just that she was sick of Sam reminding her that she was his world and that he loved her but watch him have his tongue down that too perfect blonde fit cheerio, Quinn Fabary. It had been three months; she went to Sam to talk to him. Nothing has change, he's still with Quinn and she's still wishing she could be his. As she put in the last piece of clothing into her small suite case, she zipped it up and placed her phone on the night stand. She then quietly walked out of her bedroom door and made it through the house without a sound. She had previously taken her house key off her key ring. So once she got to the front door, she was able to lock the door and hid the key in the plant pot next to the door. She slowly walked down her street in the middle of the night towards the train station, as the sun began to rise.

It was almost lunch time, and no one had yet seen Rachel. Puck was starting to get concerned for the annoying fellow Jewish girl's random absences. Puck sat down on the floor, trying to think what was going on? Why would Rachel just not show up? He then saw Sam walk with Quinn.

If it was anymore obvious it would had bitten him in the ass. He quickly got up and went to find Santana. When he caught up to Santana, she was pulling herself closer to Brittney and was about to kiss her.

'San' Puck said, interrupting the couple's secret moment.

'What? Seriously can't this wait, I'm kind of busy getting my Mac on' Santana said.

'Rachel is gone and I don't think she sick' Puck said.

Before Santana and Puck could notice, Brittney had left and managed to find her way to Sam. Santana and puck, along with half the school watch as the self-labeled dumb blonde, cheerio, slapped Sam.

'What the hell, Brit' Quinn screamed.

'He deserved it, I don't take it back, Rachel is gone because of him' Brittney yelled then ran off.

Sam watched as Brittney ran away, his heart dropped knowing he was the cause for Rachel's decision to run away.

Rachel didn't have a clue where she wanted to go. So she tried the place she called home. Tennessee. She took the eight hour trip down there. She then got off the train and walked down to her location.

Glee club had just started, Mr. Schuster was about to give the new sheet music, when a tall olive skin came rushing in the door and grabbed Sam by the collar of his polar and started to yell at him. The group just stayed there for a second.

'Umm who is that?' Kurt asked

'Rachel's father' Santana answered.

Mr. Berry continued to yell at Sam about his daughter missing and that it was his fault until Mr. Schuster pulled Mr. Berry away from the teenage boy. Mr. Berry then left the choir room, absolute pissed off. Mr. Shuester let the glee club take a break, while he went to talk to the estrange father.

'Holy shit, that guy was huge' Puck said, still surprise over how tall Mr. Berry really was.

Sam just sat there, pushing Quinn away, from being in too much. He felt so bad for being the reason Rachel disappeared at night.

Mr. Schuster found Mr. Berry getting into his car. He quickly stopped the older Jewish man, so they could talk.

'Mr. Berry, I'm sorry about Rachel. Maybe there is some place she might go' Mr. Schuster asked.

'There is one place that is close to both her and Sam' Mr. Berry said, he then got out his cell phone and made a phone call. 'Hey Mary, this is going to be an out of the box question but have you heard or seen Rachel?'

Mr. Berry hung up the phone, as she told him; she had not had any connect with his daughter, since they moved.

Rachel turned the block to find, her old house and next story Mary Evans's house. Rachel went up to Mary's front door and rang the door bell and the door then opened.

'Can I come in?' Rachel said Sam's grandmother.

Rachel followed Mary into the house.

**An: hope you appreciate the update **


	6. Chapter 6

Mrs. Evan's eyes widen as she answered the door to the same small brunette that she told the sweet girl's father that she hadn't seen or heard from him. After letting the girl in and making a pot of tea, and handing a glass to Rachel. Mrs. Evans had to ask.

'Why are you here?' Mrs. Evans asked,

'I needed to get out of Lima' Rachel said.

'Couldn't you just gone to a mall or something? Tennessee isn't exactly close and what about Sam"

'No offense but Sam could die today and I wouldn't care' Rachel said firmly.

Mrs. Evans was smarter than that, and knew the young girl was just angry for her grandson's actions. Mrs. Evans was aware of the blonde cheerio, that was occupying his life, and making him forget that man that raised him to be.

'Sweetie, I know you are upset with Sam for choosing that blonde Quinn girl over you' Mrs. Evans said, she then saw a surprise look over Rachel's face. 'Stacey called me, last week when you came over to make amends. Her mother wouldn't explain what happened so she asked me'

'Oh' Rachel breathed out

'I know your upset with him. But instead of running away, why didn't you try other methods' Mrs. Evans said.

'Let's see, I kiss his best friend and went to his house' Rachel said.

'You know what dear, you take a rest' Mrs. Evans said, Rachel went into the guest bedroom and just cried.

Puck was now pissed off at his best friend, why was he so stupid when it came to girls. Puck drove to his best friend's house. He got out and rang the door bell over and over again. The door then opened, to a messed up hair Blonde boy. Puck pulled Sam out of the house, when Sam was only in his boxers.

'What the hell?' Sam yelled.

'You and I both know you have an idea where Rachel is. We are going go find her?' Puck said. Gripping tighter around Sam's neck Sam had never seen puck this angry, ever, and it was scary to him.

'First of let go of me' Sam said, 'and grandma called earlier, and she's with her'

'Down in Tennessee?' Puck asked.

'Yeah' Sam said,

'Well okay, you and me. My friend are going to Grandma's' Puck said, 'go inside, get dress and pack a bag. I'll talk to mamma evens. She loves me'

Sam was rolled his eyes as he was forced into his own house. It took what felt like seconds, in Sam's mind for Puck to convince his mother of his plan. Then again, Sam's sure, those wedding magazine, he keeps finding, have stuff circle for the future Berry- Evans wedding. He was starting to realize, why everyone realized that they were perfect for each other. Yeah, he could be a dork and she could get annoying, but it worked with them.

Three days later, Rachel was taking a shower that morning and didn't realize that someone had unlocked the front door and came in the house. Meanwhile, in the front of the house, Sam had magically grown balls over night. It however dawned on Puck that Sam was still with Quinn.

'Dude, what about Quinn?' Puck asked, he didn't want to deal with the wrath of the blonde cheerio.

'I ended it with her, after Mr. Berry nearly killed me' Sam said.

_Flashback_

_Mr. Berry had just left, after almost chocking Sam Evans to death, for the disappearance of his daughter. This event prompted Mr. Schuster to end Glee club earlier than usual. As the rest of the glee club was leaving, Sam pulled Quinn to the side and just looked at her._

'_What's with the staring' Quinn said, realize what was happening. 'It's about Rachel isn't it?'_

'_Yeah, I'm sorry. You're an awesome girl, but there is just something about her, that I don't get from anyone else' Sam said._

'_Sam, you can say you love her. It's kind of obvious' Quinn said. 'I maybe a bitch at times but I'm still human'_

'_I'll keep that in mind' Sam said, 'so we're okay'_

'_yeah, expect for now I think about it what happened that made her so upset seeing you with me' Quinn asked curiously_

'_Well the first time we had sex, we didn't use a condom, and well' Sam wasn't able to finish before Quinn interrupted him._

'_You got her pregnant?" Quinn asked with her eyes opened._

'_No, I didn't but she had a hysterical regency' Sam said. 'Like what Mr. Shue's psycho ex had?'_

'_Oh' Quinn said 'well I hope someone finds her and you...well...least make amends. If her dad tries to choke you, what does she do?'_

'_Hit me over the head, kill me with kindness, she got wasted once' Sam stated, and saw the puzzled look on Quinn's face. 'You honestly don't want to know, I'll see ya'_

_Sam went off to his car._

_End of Flashback_

Puck sat down on the coach as, Sam went towards the bathroom. As, Sam was opened the door, knowing was in there, he was greeted by shampoo to face. He screamed in pain.

'Oh oh my god, Samuel, I'm sorry' Rachel said, as she led him, still naked by the way, to the sink, to help him rinse off his eyes. She was too busy helping him, where she forgot about her lack of clothing. Once Sam was able to see again, he looked at her.

'What are you looking at?' Rachel asked.

'Rach, you're naked, that's a problem' Sam said.

'No, you have clothes on' Rachel said, untucking his shirt,

'Rach, I don't want you to make a decision. You won't regret' Sam said.

'Samuel, you will never be regret' Rachel said, as she pulled on his ear, with her teeth and moaned into it. Sam had gone over the edge, and grabbed Rachel and began kissing her.

Puck had been on the couch, long enough to take almost an hour nap. He woke up and realized they hadn't come out yet. That's why Puck decided to adventure off to the end of the hallway. He saw the bathroom door, cracked a little bit with light coming through. So being Puck, he looked slowly into the bathroom, and found his best friend, having sex with who is supposally the love of his life. He just backed the way slowly and smiled. He'd congratulate his friend later.

**An: no the story isn't over. More drama and tension will happen between Rachel/Sam. I wanted them to break that romantic barrier. Which will be kindling for a fight later down the road?**


	7. Chapter 7

**An: I have a lot to do for school today. But I also have 3 stories to finish up and 2 stories pending. So I'm trying my hardest to update the original 3 as often as possible. Review please loves.**

Rachel and Sam, finished getting dressed then walked into the family room, to find the one and only Noah Puckerman, fast asleep on the couch. Sam pointed Puck sleeping curled up and his thumb in his mouth, and puck sucking on it, out to Rachel. Rachel went over to the backside of the couch and went next to his ear then yelled.

'FIRE'

Puck quickly became startled and fell off the couch and got up rather quickly and opened the window and jumped out of it. Rachel and Sam then went over to the window, and just started laughing. Puck gave them the finger then went to the back door and was let in by Sam.

'that was just cruel' Puck said.

'no it's not. That was funny' Rachel said, as she ruffled Puck's hair. 'Anyways why is Princess here?'

Rachel had directed her question towards Sam, but Puck answered it.

'hold up, I'm no Princess. I'm a stud, a hard core stud' Puck said, with confidence.

'oh, my bad. So how's the woman?' Rachel said.

'Puckerman rides solo' Puck stated, as he sat back on the couch and leaned back. 'So you are coming back with us?'

'yeah, I need to make a phone call though' Rachel said, as she left the room and went into an extra bedroom.

Rachel sat on the bed, as she grabbed the phone and began pressing the buttons on the phone. The phone rang three times before, Rachel could hear a male voice over the phone.

'hello' the male voice said

'daddy' Rachel said

'rachel, hun, where are you?' mr. Berry sadi.

'Mrs. Evans. Sam and Puck came to find me' Rachel said.

'do I have to kill Sameul when you get back' Mr. Berry asked, trying to be protective.

'no daddy, he finally realized what everyone was telling him' Rachel said.

'so what do I have to give him the boyfriend speech, when you get back?" Mr. Berry said.

'no daddy. I love you, behave' Rachel then hung up the phone and went to find the two boys.

'so when are we leaving?'

Sam and Puck looked at the now bubbly short girl in confusion. They were pretty sure she had just run away, not even forty-eight hours before. If she was this easy to convince, maybe it's the reason that Mr. Berry went crazy at Sam. Sam knew how Rachel was, and he pushed her to make a radical decision.

'In a moment, where's grandma' Sam asked.

'At Ellen's for her girl's night' Rachel said

'Your grandma has girl's night' Puck asked confused. He only heard from his mom's parents at Christmas, and that's because they actually make an effort to come to visit their daughter, after his dad walked out on them. They would probably live with them, if his grandparents didn't love Arizona so much. So he had really known knowledge about senior citizen actives outside, shuffleboard and bird watching.

'Yeah, she's only 60' Sam said,

Before Puck could make a stupid comment about Sam's grandmother, a very confident voice yelled for Rachel.

'Rachel, dear can you help me bring stuff in?' Ms. Evans asked, of who was basically her adopted granddaughter. 'And whose truck is up front?'

'That would be Puck granny.' Rachel said.

'Puck' Mrs. Evans said. She then entered the room. To find her grandson and another boy standing there, 'well it's nice to meet you, Puck. Please tell me your mother didn't name you that and good to see you came to your senses, Samuel.

'No mam, it's Noah Puckerman' Puck said shyly.

'Wait you know about what's going on? Sam said

'Don't be so shocked Samuel. Rachel told me everything when she showed up at my door yesterday. You are a dumb boy though. Ms. Evans said the last comment made it difficult for Puck to not laugh his ass off.

'Shut it Puckerman' Rachel yelled. 'Sam is smart and I'm going to get what's in the car'

As Rachel went to the Car in the garage, Ms. Evans went to the bathroom down the hall. As she opened up the door, she could smell sex. If a lady knew sex it was her. She spend a year being a stripper before having a life awaking experience and she's the mother of seven children, that doesn't' happen by magic.

'Samuel, Dear. Next time you plan on making up with a girl by having sex with her. Spray the room' Ms. Evans yelled. 'And remember to use a condom, because Mr. Berry will kill you and you know it'

Sam's eyes widen in fear at his grandmothers' statement. Sam then looked over at his best friend, who was now practically rolling on the floor, laughing so hard. Rachel then returned in the room, to find the two boys.

'What happened?' Rachel asked concerned.

'Well, my grandmother reminded to spray the room after we have sex and that we hopefully used a condom' Sam said.

'And puck's laughing because' Rachel said, looking at the idiot on the floor.

'Not sure, but I can't remember if we used a condom' Sam said.

'Shit, shit' Rachel said. 'We didn't. It was a heat of the moment thing. You wanted me and you couldn't keep your hands off of me'

'Says the one who was naked at first'

'Well you did walk in on her' puck said.

The trio didn't leave until the next day, because a thunderstorm went through the night before, and Ms. Evans refuses to let her grandson get passed her, to get out of the house, when there is a storm. So now after almost three days of being gone, five days for Rachel, they returned to Lima.

'So where do you want to go?' Puck asked.

'What time is it?' Rachel asked

'3pm' Sam said.

Without hesitation, and knowing Rachel's father was at work until five, puck drove to the school, to surprise the glee club.


	8. Chapter 8

**An: ready for a new update. Well, here one is for let's Get one thing straight.**

Puck pulled his truck fast around the corner, in order to get into a handicap parking lot. Rachel rolled her eyes at the man-child's parking choice. Puck then stopped the car and got out, Sam followed suit, and turned around and helped Rachel down.

'Puckerman, Seriously, what part of you is handicapped?' Sam asked

'what part isn't?' Rachel said sarcatially

'that is just cold, I'll tell you what. Puck Jr. is definitely not cold, and I can prove it' Puck said, as he went for his zipper.

Rachel just stood there. Sam reacted.

'Oh Dear god, man, don't take that out.' Sam said.

Puck stopped joking around.

'Will do Barbie, Let's go inside and surprise them with Berry-lious' Puck said

'She's my girlfriend' Sam said, almost pissed off

'She's my Jew' Puck said.

'Come on you too. I'm in both of your lives. Noah, you are just upset because it wasn't you with me in that bathroom' Rachel said, as she walked off, leaving the two boys like a deer in the headlights.

The trio finally made it to Glee club. There were all standing at the doorway, waiting for the group to either finishes their current song, or turn and see them. Luckily for them Brittney spined and saw them. She turned backed, stopped, and squealed and ran towards Rachel and hugged her tightly.

'No, no, don't ever leave me and San. Never' Brittney chanted as she closed her grip even more on the tiny brunette.

Soon enough everyone was next to them. Santana was next to Brittney trying to get her off of Rachel.

'Britt, baby. Let go of Rachel. I know you miss her but we need her to be alive.' Santana said to her secretive girlfriend

Brittney let go of Rachel. Rachel wasn't allowed one breathe of air, before Santana was on here, doing the same thing.

'I miss you too, Satan.' Rachel said, trying not to squeak

Santana let go of the diva and twirled her around.

'So, what happened? Why can't Sam keep his eyes off you?' Santana asked

'Well, we kind of had sex' Rachel murmured.

'You had sex' Santana almost yelled.

'WHAT?' almost everyone but Sam, Rachel, Santana, and Puck yelled. It seemed like that literally stopped the world from rotating.

'Shut up, San. Sam and I had sex. I was getting out of the shower and he showed up, and one thing led to another and well we did it…on his grandma's bathroom sink' Rachel stated.

'Wait, did she know?' Santana asked

'Yeah, she just said she hopped we used protection' Rachel said, looking down.

'You didn't do you?' Santana asked

'It was spurring of the moment' Rachel said. 'Can you find out already?'

'I'm not sure' Santana said. 'We can go to clinic and find out'

Later that day, Santana drove Rachel to Lima's only health clinic for a regency test. The two teens were greeted by a gothic looking teenager, similar to the one in Juno, who mumbled for them to sign in and offered them glow-in the dark condoms. Both girls refused. Santana was a declared lesbian and wasn't sleeping with men and Rachel was probably already pregnant. After almost thirty minutes of waiting, Dr. Maslow, finally came in and had them follow him back.

'So what is the problem?' Dr. Maslow asked

'I think I'm pregnant' Rachel said.

'When did you have sex?" Dr Maslow asked

'Three days ago' Rachel said.

'Well, it's a little early to tell. I can set up something up in three weeks' Dr. Maslow said.

After Rachel finished up, Santana drove her home. Santana drove off as Rachel went into her house.

'Dad! Dad' Rachel kept yelling, but no one answered. Rachel walked near her dad's room. Where she heard moaning and Faster Faster. Rachel quickly ran out of their sizably too small house, and called Santana

"San, please come back now' Rachel said.

'Why what happened?' Santana asked.

'I don't want to say over the phone and I need to get out of here like now' Rachel yelled.

'Fine, fine' Santana said. 'I'm turning around right now'

Not even five minutes later, Rachel was getting picked up by Santana.

'So where am I taking you?' Santana asked

'Anywhere' Rachel said. 'My dad is having sex with someone and I don't want to be in the house with knowledge of what is going on'

'Who is it?' Santana asked.

'I don't know. I didn't open the door and ask' Rachel said defensively.

Rachel and Santana spent the rest of the night, talking about the possibility of a Samchel baby, Santana asking Brittney out. The next morning, a familiar Brunette woman from her early years, stood right in front of her, gripping on her father's arm.

'Where the hell where you, Rachel Barbara Berry?' Mr. Berry yelled.

'I spent the night with Santana, after I came home, and you were having sex' Rachel said. 'I can't believe that you went back to her. She left us. What she do say sorry and you guys kissed then fucked.'

"Rachel!' Mr. Berry yelled again

'Ground me, kick me out, I don't give a fuck. I just hope that one day. You'd stop dreaming for that perfect family. When the family had was the perfect family' Rachel yelled, as she walked into her room and started cleaning up the floor and pulling clothes and placing them into a suitcase and put some belongings in her backpack including her laptop, iPod, and school books. She then rolled them past her father.

'Where are you going?' Mr. Berry asked, calmly with almost concern.

'I'm not sure yet, but anywhere but here' Rachel said.

Rachel threw her house key at her dad, and then slammed the front door shut. Tears swept down her face, as rain began to pour, when she began to find a place. She had no money, and she didn't want anyone to find out about what had happened. So she made her way into the woods, to create shelter, where no one would find her and she could escape what has turned into her own personal hell.

**An: I hope you liked this. You have no idea, how many times I played with this storyline and I know it's sudden to bring back her mom, who will be Shelby. I just wanted to pull through Mr. Berry's real reason behind moving to Lima. He does love and care for Rachel really much, but his love for Shelby always blocks his judgment, and that will be explored more. So please review**


	9. Chapter 9

**An: so my lovely readers, I have a few minor notes for you. One being I created a new YouTube account Thatgirl2190, that also is my Twitter name add me on both. Also once I can afford a camcorder and editing software, I'm going be making YouTube videos, so any ideas will be amazing. 2****nd**** is I found out that the American Academy of television, the one that presents the Emmys, has an internship program. So that is my goal of the summer of 2013. Also show news, we are going be meeting Santana's mom and brother, did anyone know she had a brother? And we are going meet Rachel's dads.**

2 months later

Santana had not heard from her best friend in about two months. It's not like Santana didn't attempt to track her friend down. She just assumed the first few days that Rachel had fell badly ill, possibly from her possible pregnancy. When more and more time passed Santana became more and more worried about Rachel. She even visited Rachel's house to find it empty with a padlock on it for sale. She hopped into her car and drove down the street.

Meanwhile in New York City

Rachel's Father and Mother had finally reunited after 12 years. Her father made the bold move of moving to New York, not only with the women who originally left him but also left without knowing the whereabouts of his daughter. He actually assumed that Rachel was with her new friends Santana or Brittney, or perhaps Sam. If he knew where his daughter actually was, he would be behind bars beating anyone who had her up.

Rachel was not somewhere against her Will. Yeah, it was dumb decision to run away to LA, when there is a possibility that not only her family could be complete once more but with child. Luckily for Rachel, when she visited a clinic in Colorado, where it was confirmed that she was without child. Rachel had only been in La for a few days, she had no money and was risking her life y switching where she found a place to lay her head each night.

One morning Rachel was awoken by a voice singing and playing guitar. Despite her vast knowledge of music, the song was unknown to her. She turned around and opened her eyes to find a slightly taller guy with curly brown hair and a show-choir charming smile, plucking away only a short distance away. Rachel got up and walked up to him.

'That' was beautiful' Rachel said

'Why, thank you' the stranger said. 'I'm Jesse St. James and you are?"

'Rachel Berry' Rachel said

'Wait, are you friends with Santana Lopez?' Jesse asked

'Yeah, how do you know her?' Rachel asked

'She went to Carmel for a year, until she got kicked out for fighting. We are still friends on facebook and she made a status about how she missed her beastie, Rachel and hopped she'd come home' Jesse said. He then handed her the phone.

'Why are you handing me your phone?' Rachel asked confused

'Okay, I don't care what your reason for running away is or was but Santana deserves a phone call' Jesse said, giving her the phone.

'Fine' Rachel said she waited the phone just kept ringing where it led to voicemail.

'Hey San, it's me Rachel. Please don't be mad at me. I made a stupid decision. I was just angry at my dad, for taking my mom back, so quickly. And, and I was terrified Sam would not me if I was with his child; I'm not by the way. I'm with some Jesse guy, so call his phone. Sorry for being too much of a pain'

Santana clicked the message off and looked at Sam. They were in the middle of glee club, when all of this went down. Santana asked Mr. Schuester if she was allowed to sing a song, he agreed. She began to sing 'where are we running' by Lenny Kravitiz. Santana finished the song then spoke.

'I just got a phone call from Rachel through Jesse's phone. She somehow ran into him. I'm not sure if she's coming back'

Glee club quickly finished, everyone left. Santana left with Brittney to get ready for a midnight cheerios practice that Sue was having them set up for. This left Sam alone with Quinn. Quinn took advantage of this, and was capable of finding a way to kiss him on the lips. Sam quickly pulled away.

'What the hell Quinn?' Sam said pissed off and pushed Quinn away

'Oh come, we both know you aren't over me. No one gets over me. Now that Rachel chick doesn't seem to be coming back' Quinn said. 'You can be mine again'

Sam left the choir room without another word to Quinn. He didn't realize that Jacob Israel was hiding in the shadows taking pictures of the kiss. He also didn't expect them to be on the internet the next day and create a rumor that has the risk of Sam losing maybe more than just Rachel.

**An: I know it's a short update but deal with me. Hope you appreciate this chapter and expect reviews**


	10. Chapter 10

**An: thank you everyone who added my new story Puck/Rachel Story, Jewish reunion. Also I got the idea of Puck's older brother, through a spoiler confirmed by Chord Overstreet on .com. Also I'm going trying my hardest to finish my unfinished stories that are more then 1 or 2 chapters long by the end of this year. So expect a lot of updates in the next 2 weeks. **

Rachel hadn't been near a computer in weeks. It was not like she had anyone emailing or facebooking her, but it was still worth the opportunity when Jesse offered her his laptop one morning, when he had to go to class. She clicked onto a link that was sent to her by Brittney. Rachel was pretty sure Brit was unaware that she did it. As she clicked on, a picture of Sam kissing Quinn, Rachel quickly slammed Jesse's laptop down and walked to his class, even though it was 30 minutes away. She got there right, when he had gotten out.

'What are you doing here?" Jesse asked surprised

'Can you get me to Lima tonight?' Rachel asked

'Yeah, come on' Jesse said, as the two went to his car.

Meanwhile in Lima, Santana had seen the picture because Brittney sent the link to her. The next morning not only did she beat up Jacob for posting it, but bitched out Quinn, for being a whore and finally the Latina step foot in front of Sam and just swore at him in Spanish then slapped him right across the face.

'Why did you kiss her? I know Rachel is having a hard time but she loves you. And you love her' Santana said to Sam

'Chill Satan. I didn't kiss Quinn she kissed me. I told her no and told her it was wrong' Sam said.

Sam then walked away leaving Santana to herself.

Sam had just finished dinner and was putting his brother and sister to bed. his parents had a date night that night and wouldn't be home until late. He didn't mind taking care of his siblings so it was no big deal. He was shocked when he got out of his shower and heard someone ring the door bell. He quickly put shorts on and grabbed his shirt and put it on as he walked down the hall. He opened the door to a wet Rachel.

'Rachel?' Sam said concerned

'Do you love me?' Rachel asked. 'Because I need to know. Everyone keeps leaving me. Well not everyone but my dad did and I know he left, I knew he would when I saw my mom again. Also, I ran because I had this fear that I was pregnant and you'd reject me and our child. And I just couldn't handle that...'

Sam just stopped Rachel by kissing her sensually on the lips. They then pulled apart.

'Rachel, song lyrics, raps, poems, just words can't describe how much I love you. What your dad did was wrong, but we both know he believes he finally woke up from a nightmare and she's going save him. I would never leave you or our future child, when we have one. So let's get one thing straight, I Love you, you are the only person I need, not Quinn, not anyother girl, just you, I love you Rachel Berry.

'I love you too, Sam Evans' Rachel said, then kissed him again.

**An: well I decided to end this story. Hope it was alright.**


End file.
